1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique of this type, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H04-308674 discloses a connector 102 that electrically connects an upper electronic circuit board 100 and a lower electronic circuit board 101 to each other as shown in FIG. 11 of this application. The connector 102 includes a plurality of upper male contacts 103, a plurality of upper female contacts 104, a plurality of lower male contacts 105, and a plurality of lower female contacts 106. The plurality of upper male contacts 103 and the plurality of upper female contacts 104 are alternately arranged on the upper electronic circuit board 100. The plurality of lower male contacts 105 and the plurality of lower female contacts 106 are alternately arranged on the lower electronic circuit board 101. The upper male contacts 103 protrude with respect to the upper female contacts 104, and are respectively received by the lower female contacts 106. The lower male contacts 105 protrude with respect to the lower female contacts 106, and are respectively received by the upper female contacts 104. With this structure, the connector 102 with a fine pitch is achieved.
In the connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H04-308674, the upper male contacts 103 and the upper female contacts 104 may be arranged in a staggered manner.
However, in the structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H04-308674, a fine pitch is achieved at the expense of not being able to achieve a low profile, which is one of the basic characteristics of connectors.
In view of the above-mentioned circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a technique to achieve a fine pitch and a low profile at the same time in a grid array connector assembly.